It's Certainly Not the End
by PassionateMelodies
Summary: Who's to say Gold Crown town will stay forever safe? What happens when Fakir decides to start a family? What happens to the gift that has been passed down through several generations? Is Gold Crown safe at all?
1. Prologue

Once long ago in the small town of Gold Crown, was a man who died. That man was a writer, bestowed with an amazing gift. To some people the gift was a curse and so the people of Gold Crown cut off the man's hands in order to prevent the worst from happening. Little did the citizens know… the tale the man was spinning for his own entertainment had just begun. In this tale he wove he took Gold Crown town and separated it from reality. Thus, he created a world of his own for his story to take place. This tale revolved around four main characters, each who had desires of their own and wishes they sought to fulfill. But, In an unforeseen turn of events these figures of the story stood up against their own writer and brought peace to the tragic tale and instead of the story ending as the author intended, they brought forth a different conclusion. The town would surely live peacefully from now on with such a threat gone and taken care of. The lives of hundreds could continue as they used to and the citizens could go on with their daily routines.

Is that really something all citizens believed? Perhaps there's that one strange civilian who wishes for more…?


	2. A Rose by Any Other Name is Still a Rose

The sun shined brighter than usual over Gold Crown Town and it was around that time many people would go about their own business in the marketplace and cafes located throughout the streets of such a lively little city. It was such a nice day, but the streets were empty for some reason. No sound echoed through the usually noisy walkways of the marketplace and alleys. Where was everyone? Things were a bit too quiet. Oh? What's that sound? It's music… why did it sound so sad? What's this? Oh… it's coming from the graveyard next to the church, what had happened? Oh right… I heard from the quiet whispers of the townsfolk that someone's daughter had died. It sounds horrible… to have to experience the loss of a loved one. I really wish I could just walk up to the father and comfort him, but all I can do is just watch from up here and send my best regards to the man. I usually am always up here, on this hill high up above the city it has a nice view and I can practically see everything from up here! It does get lonely though, although sometimes people come up here to relax and I don't feel so lonely. It'd be nice if I could talk to them though. I'm always one to listen more than anything; I can't really offer advice for anyone or bring any comfort. Then again no one really talks to me directly.

Sadly it's my fate. There's nothing I can do to change it. I've only been around for a few weeks. I am literally only a few weeks old! Yet in those few weeks I've seen and heard so much. Yes… we flowers can only stand by and watch, trying to survive the cycle of seasons and hope we can be reborn again in the spring after winter has passed. Ah well, everyone and everything dies eventually. I just wish I could live continuously instead of living in fear of the certain death every year brings. Flowers are never sure if they will be born again in the next spring. We all live in fear, praying that we have a chance to live again.

Ah… the music has stopped and the people are starting to go home. The one playing the music though… he stayed behind. Is he the father? Perhaps he is. Well… night will be falling over the city soon and everyone will be sound asleep in their beds.

Every night I have a wonderful view of the stars. When all the lights are off and the sun starts to fade beyond the horizon in the west the stars start to light up, one by one like fireflies flying over the river. Every summer fireflies usually do a migration and usually end up passing the river in the distance, makes it seems like there's twice as many than there really is due to the reflection of the water. Oh? The moon finally showed itself. Oh what luck! It's a lunar Eclipse! These are usually only seen once in a while and usually when they show themselves I'm either too withered to see or dead. It's not much fun. Sigh… you know? Sometimes I like making wishes. On stars usually is who I make the wish to, but they don't listen very well due to the distance. I've never actually seen my wish come true, though usually my roots are stuck in one place soooooo… yeah. Well… for once I can make a wish on the lunar eclipse at least.

"Lunar orb high in the sky

Watching as the nights go by,

Tonight I make clear a single desire.

Which I hope you share with the sun

And it's fire.

With power to light a million lamps

I hope this wish you'll decide to grant."

A little poem that the trees have shared with us flowers was what I just recited. The trees that have managed to live through all four seasons are quite kind. But yes, I made my wish. I wonder if it will come true. Nah… probably not, but it is fun to think about! Anyway it's time for this little rose bud to close up and dream.


End file.
